Malunga
}| | name = Malunga | job = Sorcerer Guild Leader | location = Liberty Bay, above Frederik, located here | buysell = yes | buys = Creature Products: Boggy Dreads 200 gp Centipede Leg 28 gp Cobra Tongue 15 gp Essence of a Bad Dream 360 gp Eye of Corruption 390 gp Ghastly Dragon Head 700 gp Ghoul Snack 60 gp Hair of a Banshee 350 gp Half-Digested Piece of Meat 55 gp Half-Eaten Brain 85 gp Haunted Piece of Wood 115 gp Hellhound Slobber 500 gp Lizard Essence 300 gp Mutated Flesh 50 gp Mutated Rat Tail 150 gp Necromantic Robe 250 gp Pelvis Bone 30 gp Petrified Scream 250 gp Piece of Dead Brain 420 gp Piece of Scarab Shell 45 gp Pig Foot 10 gp Pile of Grave Earth 25 gp Poisonous Slime 50 gp Poison Spider Shell 10 gp Rotten Piece of Cloth 30 gp Scale of Corruption 680 gp Scorpion Tail 25 gp Small Pitchfork 70 gp Spider Fangs 10 gp Strand of Medusa Hair 600 gp Tail of Corruption 240 gp Tarantula Egg 80 gp Tentacle Piece 5000 gp Thorn 100 gp Undead Heart 200 gp Widow's Mandibles 110 gp Winged Tail 800 gp | sells = Sorcerer spells Find Person (lvl 8) 80 gp Light (lvl 8) 100 gp Light Healing (lvl 9) 170 gp Magic Rope (lvl 9) 200 gp Antidote (lvl 10) 150 gp Intense Healing (lvl 11) 350 gp Levitate (lvl 12) 500 gp Energy Strike (lvl 12) 800 gp Terra Strike (lvl 13) 800 gp Great Light (lvl 13) 500 gp Haste (lvl 14) 600 gp Flame Strike (lvl 14) 800 gp Magic Shield (lvl 14) 450 gp Poison Field (lvl 14) 300 gp Ice Strike (lvl 15) 800 gp Fire Field (lvl 15) 500 gp Light Magic Missile (lvl 15) 500 gp Death Strike (lvl 16) 800 gp Destroy Field (lvl 17) 700 gp Energy Field (lvl 18) 700 gp Fire Wave (lvl 18) 850 gp Ultimate Healing (lvl 20) 1000 gp Strong Haste (lvl 20) 1300 gp Desintegrate(lvl 21) 900 gp Creature Illusion (lvl 23) 1000 gp Energy Beam (lvl 23) 1000 gp Stalagmite (lvl 24) 1400 gp Heavy Magic Missile (lvl 25) 1500 gp Summon Creature (lvl 25) 2000 gp Ultimate Light (lvl 26) 1600 gp Cancel Invisibility (lvl 26) 1600 gp Fireball (lvl 27) 1600 gp Firebomb (lvl 27) 1500 gp Soulfire (lvl 27) 1800 gp Animate Dead (lvl 27) 1200 gp Thunderstorm (lvl 28) 1100 gp Poison Wall (lvl 29) 1600 gp Great Energy Beam (lvl 29) 1800 gp Great Fireball (lvl 30) 1200 gp Explosion (lvl 31) 1800 gp Magic Wall (lvl 32) 2100 gp Fire Wall (lvl 33) 2000 gp Invisible (lvl 35) 2000 gp Energy Bomb (lvl 37) 2300 gp Energy Wave (lvl 38) 2500 gp Energy Wall (lvl 41) 2500 gp Sudden Death (lvl 45) 3000 gp | notes = She was sent here by the Edron academy for scientific researches. She is also responsible for the magical education of the sorcerers citizens. She will not discuss Ferumbras now and there. If you have any questions about him, she will advise you to ask the academy in Edron, considering that this is a rather delicate issue, you should have a good reason to ask though. Thinks Thais is not the city it used to be, too many people, too noisy and too dirty.Her comments about Venore: "Those haggling and scheming merchants sometimes give me more shivers than a demon. At least you know what to expect from a demon." |}}